


Bottles and Questions

by hochirongie



Series: Writer’s Block [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Amusement Park, Drabble, Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:28:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23923879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hochirongie/pseuds/hochirongie
Summary: Mingyu returns to Wonwoo’s booth.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Series: Writer’s Block [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724548
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Bottles and Questions

“ **Look who’s back.** ”

“ **Wow, you already know my face.** ” Mingyu is impressed. It’s only his second time coming to Wonwoo’s booth.

“ **Well, anyone would remember someone who spends the entire afternoon trying—** ” _failing_ , Wonwoo thinks, “ **—to shoot just one bottle in my booth**.” Wonwoo crosses his arms and leans on the wall.

Mingyu melts inside at the sight of Wonwoo but wills himself to be calm.

He hands Wonwoo several bills. “ **Hey, you should be thankful I’m spending my money here.** ” 

Wonwoo laughs. “ **Okay then. But how are you so sure that today won’t be any different than yesterday?** ”

“ **Because today,—** “ Mingyu prepares the plastic gun, “ **—for every bottle I take down, you’re going to answer a question from me.** ” Mingyu smirks at the other.

“ **Like what?** ” Wonwoo inches closer, interest piqued.

“ **For instance,—** “ he aims at the bottle from yesterday and shoots it down with one bullet, all while still looking at Wonwoo, “ **may I know your name?** ”

**Author's Note:**

> I was having trouble continuing my au on Twitter so I made this (actually, the whole series) as a writing exercise. I kinda liked this so I posted it here.


End file.
